


Necessary Distraction

by Southernbell91



Series: Chris Hemsworth Character One Shots [1]
Category: Bad Times at the El Royale (2018)
Genre: Chris Hemsworth - Freeform, Cock Warming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernbell91/pseuds/Southernbell91
Summary: When Billy Lee needs help with something, no one dares to argue with him about it.
Relationships: Billy Lee (Bad Times at the El Royale)/Reader
Series: Chris Hemsworth Character One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790434
Kudos: 10





	Necessary Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross posted from my Tumblr account

It wasn’t uncommon for Billy to hold meetings in the big house, especially ones that he didn’t want the rest of the collective to interfere with. No one went in the big house unless asked by Billy. That made things all the more strange when he sent someone to ask you to join him on a meeting day. You hadn’t been with the group long, only 6 months or so, you had been in the big house once. It was one morning when Rose, or boots as Billy called her, saw Billy leaving from your tent before day break. You got up early to start on your chores when you were jumped, showing up fairly quickly he stopped the fight, banning her from the house for weeks and taking you in to get cleaned up.

Shaking the memories from your head you nodded at the woman he sent after you and cleaned up, making your way up to the big house. Heading in you went straight for the kitchen, the girl in their pointing you upstairs to Billy’s room. Uncharted territory. Taking the creaky stairs one step at a time you worked your way to Billy’s room, your nerves starting to get the best of you. You couldn’t even begin to imagine what he could want from you, not today when the collective elders as he called it were set to gather to talk about who knows what. Letting out the breath you didn’t realize you had been holding you tapped lightly on the door. Footsteps thudding on the other side matched your rapidly beating heart as he opened the door.

“Well hello there darling” He greeted, his wicked smile beaming at you. “Come on in, I have a proposition I’d like to discuss with you.” He said, stepping to the side.

Walking through the door, the sound of it closing echoed throughout the room.

“Proposition? What sort of proposition Billy?” You asked, voice audibly shakey.

You looked around taking in your surroundings, thoroughly impressed with Billy’s digs. Silk sheets covered his large bed, the thing had to be big enough for four people at least, you’ve never seen one so big, everything was so large and each piece of furniture stood out, you couldn’t help but think of just how well it fit Billy’s personality.

“Don’t you worry sweetheart.” His thick voice broke through your minds ramblings, his face suddenly coming into view as he stepped in front of you. His hand moving to gently caress your face. “You know Billy lee will take care of you, I just need your help getting through this little meeting and I’ll make it worth your while. I’ll set you up real nice here in the big house for a few weeks, how’s that sound.”

You felt your eyes go wide at the prospect of Billy letting you stay here, but then his condition hit you.

“How-how can I help you get through the meeting?”

His trademark smirk decorated his face as his eyes ran the length of your body.

“You can help darling, by keeping my mind pre-occupied by other things.”

His free hand slid down your body, gently running down your sides to your hips and down your legs, lifting your skirt as his hand traveled back up. Billy’s fingers connected with the panties underneath and his demeanor changed, the air around him becoming near electric.

“Now, that’s gonna be a problem.” His fingers gripped them, sliding them down your thighs. You began to stutter, trying to pull away and he shushed you, his hand on your face moving to grip the back of your head, his lips gently ghosting over your own.

“Easy there darling, you know I’m not going to show anyone else what’s mine. Now, you do want to be mine, don’t you?” He asked you, his finger brushing against your folds, his eyes leaving little room to argue with. Nodding slowly you swallowed hard, closing your eyes while Billy continued to toy with you, his finger slipping just past your lips, a groan escaping him when finding you wet.

“That’s a good girl. Now, you sit with me during my meeting and help me out and I’ll take care of this for you. You’d like that wouldn’t you.”

Nodding again you looked at him, your breath catching at the sight of the lust in his eyes.

“Now now, don’t be shy. Let Billy hear you. Now tell me, are you mine?”

“Yes Billy.”

“And are you gonna be a good girl and make sure I get through this meeting?”

“Yes Billy.”

“That’s a good girl.” He whispered, kissing you lightly before pulling back. Your eyes couldn’t help but wander as he stepped away, the tent in his pants visibly noticeable.

“Now, I suppose we should get a move on before they come looking for us. Don’t worry about those,” he said pointing to your now discarded panties on the floor. “There’ll be none of that in the big house, ya hear?”

Taking his now outstretched hand you nodded again, following him out of the room and down into the dinning room, finding it still empty.

“Now, you don’t say anything unless I speak to you. You understand me? You’re here for one reason and one reason only and it’s not to interrupt.”

“Yes sir” You said, feeling suddenly very aware of your lack of underwear. Billy sat, quickly working his pants open, just enough to spring his erection free.

He grabbed his cock, stroking slowly as he took in your reaction, a devilish smirk on his own. This wasn’t the first time you had seen it, no the night before Boots attacked you Billy had been visiting, giving you his own welcome to the group. Your cheeks flushed at the memory, it was a good night that ended far too soon in your opinion, and it made the prospect of staying in the big house all the sweeter.

Billy’s hand on your hip brought you back to reality as he guided you over to him.

“Now turn around and have a seat darling, I’ll take care of the rest.”

“Yes sir” you said softly, turning as you started to sit, one of his hands on his cock, the other on your hip guiding you down, he lifted your skirt enough to move it out of the way, you had to bite back a moan as you sank down on his length, your whole body trembling as he filled you to the hilt.

“That’s my good girl” He said low in your ear, as he pulled you to lean back against his chest. “Now, stay just like that through this meeting and you’ll get your reward.”

You nodded, biting your lip trying hard not to make any noise. Right on cue the door to the dining room opened and the others made their way in, a few giving you a curious look before quickly looking away, clearly Billy’s face let them know not to say anything about your current situation.

The meeting droned on for quite some time, you could feel Billy growing restless, his grip on your hips tightening as he grew impatient. Occasionally his fingers would find themselves under your skirt, never touching where you wanted to feel him the most, your body reacting every time you felt his hands on your bare skin helped to keep him hard and you knew it was driving him just as mad as it was you.

After the 2nd full hour of meeting and pointless discussion Billy finally lost his resolve.

“That’s enough for today.”

Everyone glared at him, knowing the reason for him cutting the meeting short was perched upon his lap but no one said a word against it, your cheeks heating up as you noticed a few people giving you strange looks. Several of them nodded, not ones to argue with Billy, they slowly made their way out of the room a few of them grumbling under their breath as they went.

The moment the room was clear, you felt the air once again shift around Billy, his breathing picking up almost in an instant. Without any warning he lifted you from his lap, your skirt being yanked down your legs almost effortlessly.

“Now, I’m not in the mood to wait until we get upstairs, so do me a favor sweetheart and lay down on this here table and let me take care of both of our problems.”

Nodding you did as you were told, stretching your upper body across the table, making sure your ass was high in the air, putting yourself on full display for Billy. You could feel your wetness running down your legs and no longer cared about being embarrassed, to busy wanting Billy to take care of this ache you had in your core.

He ran his fingers through your folds again, brushing against your sensitive nub before pulling back, you heard his pants hit the ground, your whole body trembling in anticipation. You couldn’t help the whimper you let out when you felt the head of his thick cock push against your entrance, that sound turning to a drawn out moan as he pushed in all the way, pulling back slightly only to slam into you harder. It was one thing to sit on his length for hours, it was a totally different story to having him moving inside you filling you over and over with it.

Your nails dug into the table beneath you as he kept a punishing pace, grunting and letting out moans of his own as the table rocked.

“That’s a good girl, you take me so well. We’re going to have lots of fun the next few weeks in the big house, aren’t we?”

“Yes sir,” you couldn’t help but moan, feeling your orgasm building after hours of teasing. Using what strength you had you lifted up, pushing your body back meeting Billy’s thrusts.

“Fuck! Billy, I’m so close.”

“That’s right baby girl, cum for Billy, let the whole house hear how good I make you feel.”

Grabbing your hair he tilted your head back, his lips latching onto your neck where you were sure to have a bruise come morning. With a scream you came, hard, clenching around his length as his own pace became erratic. He groaned in your ear as he felt you peak, his own breathing becoming laboured. Letting go of your hair he gripped your hips as your body collapsed onto the table, a few thrusts later you felt the warm wetness hit your inner thigh as Billy came, pulling out just in time to cover your legs and the floor below, the sounds of your breathing and his moan the only ones in the room.

After a few minutes you slowly sat up, turning to look at him, not even realizing he had collapsed into the chair behind him, a wicked smirk on his face.

“I think we may even discuss extending your stay here, what do you say sweetheart?”

You couldn’t help but smile at his words as you sat across from him on the table, not caring about the mess.

“Whatever you say Billy, whatever you say.”


End file.
